Growing up an Angel
by Dragoness-of-Air13
Summary: This is Tales of Symphonia with a twist. Lloyd's got wings! And it also covers some of his childhood to the end of the game. First ToS fanfiction


Dragoness-of-Air13: I don't own Tales of Symphonia and if I did it would cover more of Lloyd's past and you would get to play Lloyd's childhood. This takes place from when Kratos returns to Cruxis to the end of the game, only there's a twist. Lloyd has wings from the beginning and is somewhat intelligent. Inspired by many "Angel Lloyd" fanfictions and those autors deserve full credit.

Quick notes on appearences:

Lloyd- Red t-shirt, blue shorts for age three through twelve. Same outfit as game afterwords. Same as game only younger.

Collete- Blue dress with white vest at age eleven. Same outfit as game afterwords. Same as game only younger.

Genis- Light blue shirt with darker blue shirt underneath and white shorts at age seven. Same outfit as game afterwords. Same as game only younger.

Chapter one-Lloyd's Secret.

Inside the dense woods outside Iselia, a young boy close to the age of four was crying. The boy had auburn brown hair was spiked and brushed over to the right side and some bangs fell stopping mid forehead and his eyes were the color of chocolate. A wounded and bleeding white and green wolf-dog like creature(I know Noishe is a protoza or something like that) limped towards the boy. "Noishy" the boy said as he hugged the creature around the muzzle. Noishe picked up the toddler by the shirt and managed with some difficulty to place him on his own back. He walked quite a ways to keep his young master out of danger.

About an hour later the two were found near a mini waterfall resting. The toddler was laying against Noishe sound asleep. A dwarf living nearby was looking for someone when he found the white and green. He walked up to the two and Noishe growled. Thanks to his growling the toddler woke up and began to cry. "It's alright I mean no harm" the dwarf said with an Irish/Scottish accent(seriously what is his accent). The growling stopped and the dwarf bent down so he was closer to the boy. "My name's Dirk. What's your name little one?" "L, Lloyd." The tears turned to sniffles. Dirk slightly smiled. He had found him. Lloyd wipped his nose on his arm. Dirk smiled softly. "Well Lloyd would you like to come live with me?" Lloyd nodded. Dirk picked up Lloyd. "Wait. What about Noishy?" Dirk looked confused. "Noishy?" Lloyd pointed towards his pet. Dirk smiled again. "He can come as well." Lloyd smiled. "Come on Noishy." The three headed for Dirk's home.

THREE YEARS LATER

Lloyd watched the stars form in the night sky. He was supposed to be in bed but he just couldn't sleep. As the stars came out Lloyd couldn't help but just want to touch the stars. It seemed that the more he wished it the closer the stars got. Lloyd felt like he was floating on air so he looked down. Big mistake. He was off the porch and literally in the air. Lloyd fell onto the porch immediately. Once on the porch again he looked behind him and his eyes widended. He had WINGS!! The wings started out the same color as his mother's exsphere but became a darker shade as you got closer to the tip. In fact towards the end, his wings looked the same color as the night sky with specs of silver and white that resembled stars. But much to his confusion and disappointment the wings disppeared. Lloyd tried harder to make the wings reappear. After about five minutes the wings reappeared. Lloyd smiled. With a little more practice he could control these and maybe even fly.

SIX YEARS LATER

Lloyd sat outside eating lunch with his best friends Collete, who was the Chosen and Genis, who claimed to be an elf along with his sister Raine. Lloyd however felt like that was untrue but he couldn't explain why so he let that be the Sages' secret. It was only right because after all Lloyd had a secret of his own.

It was night again and Lloyd wanted to stretch out his wings and fly. About to jump off the ledge Lloyd heard his friends coming so he stopped himself. Lloyd groaned inwardly and went down to meet his friends along with Noishe. He had his usual goofy grin on his face.

TWO YEARS LATER

At the age fourteen, Lloyd had grown into a physically fit teenager. He was strong, handsome and intelligent(impossible right? Wrong!), although not as smart as Genis. Now he sat under a mini waterfall in Iselia Forest meditating(I'm making Lloyd sound like Kratos) with his wings out, thinking that the water would hide them. He wore his pants a silver chain necklace and the suspendars were off. In a pile on the nearby sat his swords, red jacket shirt, gloves, black tank and boots. Over the years his senses have sharpened. His eye sight was better and he could see farther, his hearing and sense of smell have become more acute and sensitive.

Due to the noise of the water, Lloyd couldn't hear Genis approaching. Lloyd got out from under the waterfall with his wings still in plain sight. "Hi Lloy- Whoa what are those?!" Lloyd looked up to see Genis and where he was pointing to. The wings coming from out of his back. Lloyd's wings. 'Shit. I should have put those away while still in the water.' Lloyd gave a nervous laugh. "Heh heh heh. Um I don't know." Genis glared. "Yeah right Lloyd! Don't lie to me Lloyd! You have wings! I saw them!" Lloyd sighed. Great. Now was how he going to get out of this. 'I'll tell him the truth. I can trust Genis.' "Well Genis you see I don't know why I have wings. I just know that I've had them sinse I was six." Lloyd looked to Genis in desperation. "Please don't tell any one Genis. Please. It's been my secret and if anyone found out." Lloyd sighed. "I don't know what I'd do." There was an awkward silence until Genis spoke up. "All right. I won't tell anyone Lloyd." Lloyd's face looked relieved. "Thank you Genis." The two smiled and began a whole "How'd this happen " conversation.

THREE YEARS LATER(PRESENT)

The class was discussing about the World Regeneration and Mithos the Hero today. And it couldn't have been more boring for Lloyd. Why? He didn't even know the answer. A flash came in through the windows, a sign that the Oracle had begun.

Dragoness-of-Air13: Well what do you think? I personally think it's better than my other story. Please Read and Review.


End file.
